


El Corazón Se Rompe En Silencio

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Gen, M/M, Muy corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14.- Un instante, sólo uno basta para que todo caiga a pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Corazón Se Rompe En Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Me tarde en publicar y lo siento u.u

**~EL CORAZÓN SE ROMPE EN SILENCIO~**

Les siguió por una razón que desconocía, o quizá por el masoquismo latente que siempre tuvo dentro. Pero el asunto es que no debió hacerlo, no cuando le observó besarla estando oculto tras una pared. Tras una fina barrera de roca que se desmoronaba al igual que su corazón en esos momentos…

¿En serio todo aquello era para siempre? ¿Por qué se permitió creer cuando todo lo que había amado en la vida jamás había durado demasiado?

Salió de la vieja bodega sin saber cómo es que nadie detecto su presencia cuando sus emociones estaban tan fuera de control que el propio Scott percibió su dolor incluso antes de verle. Y si no lloró en el abrazo que su mejor amigo le dio fue porque, simplemente, esta vez no iba a derrumbarse.

Solamente callaría su pena y saldría adelante, como siempre había hecho. Como aparentemente siempre haría.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, como mencione allá arriba siento la demora por el mega retraso, pero como compensación subí tres momentos, uno especialmente corto...y del cual no me disculpare porque así salió y me pareció perfecto XD
> 
> Pero bueno, les aviso que esta saga volverá a pausarse un tiempo porque estoy con otros asuntos, me inscribí a un ReverseBang con dos fics (uno Sterek) así que dedicare todo mi tiempo a ellos porque son algo largos(bastante), pero prometo volver con más momentos y otras cosas. Espero nadie me ahorque por esto.
> 
> Nos leeremos pronto!!
> 
> P.D: Subí más fics hoy por si les interesa revisar mi pack de hiatus para ustedes.


End file.
